An Arcane Affection
by Shasta627
Summary: "They loved mysteries so much, it's what their lives became." 15 short drabbles about the ever changing lives of Kate Warne and Will Pinkerton.
1. Welcome to Kansas City

#1 - "Welcome to Kansas City"

* * *

Detective Kate Warne had always prided herself on her skill of reading people. She could tell when they were hurting, when they were scared, and sometimes even if they were lying. Determining character was almost a natural skill for her once the war between the state's was over, but when it came to William Pinkerton, she found herself strangely confused.

When Kate first met Will Pinkerton, she honestly didn't know what to think. She knew he was Allan's son and figured he must be sharp and clever like his father. She also couldn't deny that he was a handsome man. He was tall, blond, and had striking blue eyes that most likely left girls dizzy in their daydreams. But all thoughts of admiration and speculation flew out the window once she began to speak with him and his true personality became known. It was evident that he was a condescending, stubborn, immature misogynist, and it made her want absolutely nothing to do with him.

Then Allan said he was leaving, and they were forced to work together.

 _He wants me to babysit his son, more like it,_ Kate thought indignantly afterwards. She just couldn't see how Allan Pinkerton, a kind, intelligent, just man, could have a son so different and so difficult! And why did they have to be stationed in Kansas City, of all places? The dusty little western town wasn't her exact ideal of home sweet home.

But she was Kate Warne, and she wasn't going to let a few bumps in the road jostle her off her path to greatness. Even with all the doubt the world (and her unenthusiastic partner) was showering on her, she was determined to stay strong and pave the way for women of future generations to come.

And so Kate accepted her placement and repeated the vow she had made to herself when she first became a detective. She would never run from the problems she faced, and she would deal with them head on, like she always did.

Within her first few weeks in Kansas City her unspoken promise was already put to the test, but she prevailed in every way. She dealt with the scoffing and scorning of people who believed she was unfit for a "man's job," and she endured Will's air-brained remarks and retorted every time he made a witty comment in her expense. It quickly became common knowledge within the town that those who messed with Kate Warne were fools. There was a reason that Allan Pinkerton considered her to be the best detective he had; she was smart, and determined to do her job.

It was only when Allan left for Chicago (for good this time), that Kate felt her confidence began to waver. Allan Pinkerton had been her mentor ever since she first stepped foot into the sleuthing world. He took her under his wing and personally trained her, and he cared for her like she was his own daughter. She had never been on a case without Allan, and it would take a while for her to remember that he was no longer nearby for assistance. But if he trusted her enough to make her the head detective in Kansas City, then she was going to live up to her title and make him proud.

However, the job was harder than she had anticipated, thanks to Will Pinkerton.

They were so opposite in everyway. He always wanted to take action and rush headlong into danger, whereas she wanted to make plans and think ideas through without involving conflict. They went head to head on so many things, yet somehow they managed to work together and solve the mysteries they were presented with.

Someday's Kate wanted to poison him, and then other days she found she was actually amused by Will's random quips and his gung-ho personality.

"Are all men in this town so infuriating?" Kate asked one afternoon when she was in the Dubois, only shortly after she and Will had yet _another_ disagreement. It was only over whose horse was better behaved, but it still left her cross, especially when it turned out his horse had more manners.

The beautiful bar-keep, Annalee Webb, only winked and handed Kate a shot glass full of whiskey. "Welcome to Kansas City."

* * *

 _ **A/N: The first few chapters will be kind of an intro plus a recap of what happened in the series. Also, thanks to anyone who read this - I'm hoping this fandom will grow slowly but surely :)**_


	2. Cooperation Takes Two

#2 - "Cooperation Takes Two"

* * *

The normally bustling streets of Kansas City were calm and quiet in the early hours of the morning. No one was stirring - except, of course, the two Pinkerton detectives.

Will and Kate walked down the street towards the Sheriff's office just as the sun was rising, Will grumbling the whole way there.

"I don't understand why we have to interview the suspect so early!" he complained. "It's not like they're going anywhere - they're in jail!"

"Oh, just hush and cooperate," Kate retorted. "We need to get an early start to analyze the suspect's alibi as well as the evidence we gathered yesterday. If we waited until the afternoon to do everything, it would take a week to solve a case!"

"But at least we'd be alert and attentive," he mumbled crossly.

Kate decided to ignore him.

The Sheriff's office was unlocked when they entered, but Sheriff Logan was nowhere to be seen. Only the guard, a young man whose name both detectives had forgotten, sat behind the desk, barely awake with bleary eyes.

"I-I wasn't fallin' asleep!" he cried drowsily when they walked in.

"S'alright, we just need to talk to the suspect," Will said placidly. He then winked at the guard. "You can go back to sleep now."

The guard gave a groggy nod and began to drift off again. Will was expecting Kate to turn around and yell at the two of them for being incompetent workers, but she was too busy rousing the suspect and trying to question him.

"Mr. Sloane, sorry to wake you so early but we have a few questions we need to ask," Kate said as the man quickly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You apologize to him, but not me?" Will grumbled, and Kate once again ignored him.

Once the man, Mr. Sloane, was fully awake and alert, the two detectives questioned him about his connection and involvement in the recent murder they were investigating. Or more accurately, Kate questioned the man while Will stood behind her. He knew that she was technically the head detective, but sometimes he wished she would trust him more and actually let him _do_ something besides just follow her around.

When Kate had finished interrogating the suspect, she nodded to Will and the both of them left.

"He's hiding something," she said immediately as the Sheriff's door closed. "His voice became very strained when I asked where he was during the time of the murder, and his eye contact was incongruous; half the time he would be staring intently into my eyes, the other half he wouldn't even look at me."

Will wasn't sure what 'incongruous' meant, but was too afraid to ask so he simply nodded.

"Maybe we should check out the crime scene again and see if there are any clues that contribute or contradict to Sloane's story," Will suggested. "Then we can-"

"We looked there yesterday," Kate interrupted, dismissing his proposal. "I'm pretty sure we didn't miss anything, plus I already made arrangements to meet with two other witnesses, Mr. and Mrs. Seller, at the Dubois and ask them what they saw that day."

Will began to feel irritated at her presumptuous tone. "And then what'll we do after we question them?"

"We'll take their stories and compare them to Mr. Sloane's, and then we'll take the gun we found left at the crime scene and..." she continued on rattling off all the plans she had made, not aware of Will's growing frustration.

Finally he stopped her, exclaiming, "Are you _ever_ going to include me in making plans? I feel like you don't even need my help! I'm your partner, not your silent shadow!"

Kate rolled her eyes at his outburst. "Will, will you just relax and cooperate with me without throwing a temper tantrum?"

"I'm not having a tantrum! I'm saying you need to start consulting with me before you make decisions!" Will explained exasperatedly.

"Was that a threat?" Kate arched an eyebrow.

Will glowered. "No, it was an aggressive suggestion. You're always telling me to cooperate, but it takes two y'know. We're supposed to be a team."

Kate turned and glared at him, her mouth open to retort when suddenly she closed it and looked away, not saying anything at all. Will stood still, waiting for her to make a comeback, but she just turned and walked away, motioning for him to follow.

They went and met with Mr. and Mrs. Seller at the Dubios and got the information they needed, and then went back to Kate's farmhouse afterwards, their brief argument seemingly forgotten. Apparently it wasn't though, for Will had just sat down at her kitchen table when she turned to him and said, "I thought about what you said, and I'm...sorry, for earlier." She didn't meet his eyes as she apologized.

Will, however, was staring at her, mouth agap. "What?"

"I'm - I'm sorry for not treating you like a partner should. I should know better, and from now on I'll take your suggestions and considerations into account when I'm making - no, when _we_ , are making plans."

She finally looked at Will and he could see the humbled expression on her face as she admitted her fault. He honestly hadn't thought she would listen to him, but found he was pleasantly surprised that she did.

"Well, I guess if you're making history today, I might as well too: thank you for cooperating with me, Mrs. Warne."

Kate nodded at his thanks, but then frowned as she asked, "And just how are we making history today?"

"Today is the day the history books will remember as the day Kate Warne admitted she was sorry and wrong, and Will Pinkerton forgave her and thanked her." He gave her a smirk once he finished, and just like that, they were back to normal.

"Don't make me change my mind, Pinkerton. I still am your boss," Kate boasted, all signs of sobriety gone. She returned his smirk for one of her own. "And I wouldn't put too much faith into those history books of yours - often times they're inaccurate."

Their banter continued on, and it wasn't until later that day when Will decided that Kate Warne really wasn't half as bad as he thought she was, and maybe, just maybe, they could eventually become friends.


	3. The Blurred Lines of Jealousy

#3 - "The Blured Lines Of Jealousy"

* * *

Kate would never admit to being jealous. She believed it was an unattractive quality in a woman, but there had been a few occasions where she was...a bit _protective_ of certain people. Will Pinkerton was an example. At first, Kate honestly couldn't care less about his romantic life or what he did with other woman, but the longer they worked together she began to realize that she _did_ care. Not because she was interested in him or anything, of course - she cared more for the sake of the Pinkerton Agency. Will couldn't be going out with girls every night when there was a case that needed solving - it would distract him from focusing on the matters at hand.

It was because of this reason that Kate started becoming protective of her partner. Every time they met another girl that caught Will's fancy, either at the Saloon or in another town, Kate stayed by Will's side. She didn't say anything, she just stood there. Most times her presence deterred woman from reciprocating his advances, and they were able to move on without any unwanted distractions.

But then there were the occasional times in which Kate was not by his side, and Will would show up nearly head-over-heels for some woman and things would get complicated. He would insist that the woman could contribute to the case somehow, and more often than not it would just add unnecessary drama to the situation and distract him from thinking like a detective should.

Thankfully, that sort of thing never seemed to happen anymore, that is, until the preacher woman, Rebecca Harper, showed up. Kate could still remember feeling her stomach twist when she walked in on the two of them in the Dubois, holding hands.

 _He's mine_ , she had fleetingly thought, before her mind reprimanded itself. _He's my partner_ , she corrected in her head, but it still left her feeling unsettled.

It unsettled Kate even more when she became elated at the news of Rebecca Harper leaving town. _You're just concerned about Will's well-being, that's all_ , she convinced herself, and managed to think of the matter no more.

But as time went by, Kate realized she wasn't the only one who was... _protective_ of others. She wasn't sure how to react the first time Will threatened to beat some guy up for trying to hit on her in the Saloon, despite her disinterest.

"I can fend for myself, you know," she'd retorted hotly after he'd done it, but she couldn't stop the small feeling of gratitude from growing inside her. _He's chivalrous,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

Though it wasn't until her old childhood friend, Henry Fox, showed up, that Kate began to question his ' _chivalrous_ ' acts for something else. She had never seen Will get so fired up over a case before, and probably would've teased him about it had she not been so frustrated at him for being immature and insisting to be head detective. It didn't seem to help matters either that Henry was always hanging around her house whenever Will was there. It was almost like the two were competing, but as for why, she wasn't sure. She decided it was probably just a masculine thing.

Then she had gotten punched, and Will went livid. Kate didn't know why he was taking it so personally, but put all of his enigmatic emotions out of mind when he returned with the black betting book, deepening the mystery. But it wasn't until later the next day when he was confronting her about her emotional connection to Henry that she lost it.

"You seem to be spending an inordinate amount of time analyzing my feelings!" she accused, feeling her temper rise.

He hesitated, looking confused before he stuttered out, "I'm just, concerned, okay?" He stormed out the door, leaving Kate still steaming. She sat down, thinking over everything that had just been said, or yelled, more accurately. His protectiveness wasn't concern for the Pinkerton Agency, like hers was. It was almost as though he was...dare she think it, _jealous_?

 _Of Henry, and his closeness to me?_ she thought, bewildered. She contemplated the idea for a while more before putting it out of her mind. She and Will were partners, nothing more, and she knew that he understood that. _Everything will go back to normal, as soon as the case is solved_ , she assured herself, and it did - sort of.

The day after Henry and Slayton had been arrested, Kate had reflected on the previous night's events. During the fight between Will and Henry, she had been shocked to discover that despite her loathing for the barbaric sport, she'd been rooting for Will the whole time. And every time Henry's fist came into contact with Will's flesh, she had flinched and had half the notion to cover her eyes - but she didn't. She'd watched both men dance around each other, throwing punches and jabs until Will finally knocked Henry down, to her relief. She'd felt slightly guilty reveling in the fact that her old friend had lost, but to Kate, he was no longer her friend. He'd changed from the quiet yet adventurous boy whom she'd grown up with, to a devious, crooked man. She didn't know him anymore, and didn't want anything to do with him. Kate was hoping to forget the whole case entirely, but for that next week, every time she looked at Will she could see the purple bruises on his face and flinched, knowing that technically they were her fault. Of course, Will denied that claim every time she tried to apologize, and soon enough she accepted that nothing she could say would make the marks disappear any faster. She realized they would fade with time.

She thought Will's jealousy would fade now too, since Henry was gone, but was soon mistaken. He was still very protective of her. Every time someone tried to make unwanted advances towards her, he stepped in and casually told them to back off. Or anytime someone hurt her, like when Jesse James cut her with his knife on their most recent case, Will transformed from his normal, vacant self into a rage filled beast seeking to avenge her.

And although sometimes his protectiveness and jealousy were annoying or a bit over the top, Kate decided that all in all, it really wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Only a few more chapters until I've finished recapping the season - then on to my version of season two lol :) I doubt anyone's even reading this but reviews are always appreciated!**_


	4. Two Halves of A Whole

#4 - "Two Halves Of A Whole"

* * *

Will Pinkerton still had trouble believing that he and Kate had only been working together for six months. It hadn't even been a complete year, but it felt like she had always been by his side, always nagging him and sassing him with her witty remarks. When they first began working together, he would've given anything to have her replaced with a man, even if it meant staying in Kansas City for the rest of his life. Once it became evident that that wasn't going to happen though, he didn't even care that his boss was a woman, he just wanted a different one. One that was preferably less demanding and condescending, and would succumb to his charm.

However, after the first few weeks of constant bickering, disagreement, and several eye rolls, the two of them fell into a pattern of sorts. Whenever there was a case to be solved, Kate would do most of the talking and plan making, and Will would carry out the plans and travel places to interview suspects on the outskirts of town. Over time their pattern developed to the point where they would both make the plans and both travel to talk to witnesses and suspects, and it was only now that Will realized how much time they actually spent together.

When they first began their partnership they only saw each other whenever there was a case to be solved, or if they just happened to run into one another by circumstance. But as the months trickled by, they began to spend most of their days together, even if there was no mystery that needed solving. Most times they would just meet up at the Dubois and talk over drinks or dinner, asking how they were doing or what they did that day, and making faces or snide remarks at the other's response. Some days Will even went to Kate's house and spent the day with her there, helping with chores or errands that needed to be run. The town was small, and there wasn't much to do there or be entertained with. Will supposed that was one reason he and Kate sought out each other's company so often.

But there was another reason he liked being with her, and it was simply because she was his friend, and he enjoyed spending time with and exasperating her. Of course, he would never admit that to her face, seeing as Kate made a deliberate point in calling him anything _but_ her friend, but he believed that she must care about him to some extent too, despite her constant denial.

It still amazed him at how high a regard he now held her in compared to when they first met. Now, he most definitely didn't want a replacement partner, and he didn't even care that his partner was a woman. He and Kate made a good team; they were ying and yang, two halves of a whole, and he never anticipated the probability of them being separated or replaced.

That is, until his good-for-nothing brother Robert Pinkerton came to town.

Will had never really gotten along with anyone in his family too well, except his mother. It was mainly his father and brother he had trouble with. He loved them, of course, but growing up he always felt as if he was an outsider, and never good enough. He supposed it was because his father was an extremely successful detective/business man who had created an extremely successful detective agency out of practically nothing, and his brother was the first born and excelled in nearly everything he did, making him naturally a family favorite. It only seemed to get worse as he got older too. His brother always looked down on him, saying Will could never please father the way he could, and was disgusted with him when Will agreed to be stationed in Kansas City.

"It's a small, uncivil town where father only sends his worst agents," Robert had haughtily informed, casting a meaningful glance at Will. Little did Robert know Will had _gladly_ agreed to be stationed there, mainly because of him. The farther away Will could get from his brother and his deigning attitude towards him, the better. In Kansas City, Will was free; he could do his own detective work and not have to worry about anyone telling him what to do or how to do it (except his father on occasions). Of course, all that changed when Kate arrived, but Will had decided he was perfectly content with that.

But now Robert was back, and he had an ulterior motive up his sleeve.

First he had interviewed John, then Kenji, then Logan, and then Annalee. Both Will and Kate found that strange for a performance review, especially considering that all Robert did was twist their words and stories to fit what he wanted to hear.

When it was Will's turn to be "reviewed," he was expecting questions about the cases he and Kate had solved and the methods they used to do so, but was surprised when all Robert wanted to know about was Kate.

He later supposed it wasn't that surprising after all. Robert had always hated the female division of the Pinkerton Agency, since he believed that detective work should belong to men only. Will couldn't judge him too harshly for his views; he _had_ thought the very same thing six months ago. Maybe Robert was on the verge of changing his mind, just like Will had. And so Will told his brother about Kate and how she was a great detective who could solve any crime and that there was no other person he'd rather be partnered with. Robert watched him with a passive expression the whole time, made a few notes, and then dismissed him without saying a word. Will gladly left and wandered away to find Kate anxiously awaiting him by the Dubois staircase.

"What did he ask you? Why is he here?" she immediately asked.

"He wanted to know about you, actually," Will admitted. At the anxious expression she made he quickly added, "But don't worry - I told him only good things." He winked.

Kate frowned. "All he wanted to know was about me?"

Will nodded. "He sang you praises."

Kate looked at him with disbelief, and exclaimed quietly, "You're kidding. Robert can't stand me, I mean, you even said it yourself - he dislikes female detectives."

"Okay, that was a long time ago, but people can change their minds." Will shifted, uncomfortable with the look Kate was fixing him with.

"Even you?" she smirked.

"Well, I was referring to Robert, but yes, me too. I can change my mind, can't I?" he said defensively. Of course, he had changed his mind a long time ago, but he and Kate didn't exactly have conversations about that. There were just some topics they didn't discuss.

"Look, what you two think of me is not really the point. Robert's got something up his sleeve and I'm going to find out what that is."

Will shrugged and gestured to his brother. "Here's your chance." Kate nodded and strode over confidently. Will watched Kate as she approached Robert and sat down, both of them immediately engaging in conversation. He couldn't hear what they were saying, and Kate's back was turned to him so he couldn't see her expression. After nearly standing there for over fifteen minutes, watching them converse, he sighed and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Kate would find him when she was done and explain everything then.

It turns out he didn't have to wait long before his bedroom door opened and in walked a fuming Kate.

"You can knock, y'know," Will said from his reclining position on the bed, but Kate ignored him, and proceeded to tell about Robert's plan to get rid of the female bureau. By the time she had finished her explanation Will was fuming himself. Why was his brother doing this? Together they both went back to the Saloon, still trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I can't believe he lied to my face, my own brother! _'It'll all be very routine, Will'_. I guess you were right." Will scowled as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I would be happy to be wrong," Kate admitted. Both turned to stare at Robert, who was currently ordering a drink at the bar.

"But how does he expect to get away with cutting out the entire female bureau? Our father would have his hide if he tried that."

"That's what I find intriguing. I mean, how does he plan to get away with it?" Kate glanced over at Robert again, a disgusted look on her face.

"There's only one way to find out," Will said, and steeled himself as he walked away to face his brother and quickly confronted him, asking why he was doing all of this and what did he have to gain from defying their father.

His brother's response left him speechless.

He wanted to form a coup? He wanted to get rid of father and the female bureau, and run the agency himself, with Will by his side?

"Think about it, Will. I'll need your decision soon," his brother said, and then left.

For a few precarious seconds, Will considered the offer. He would be at the head of the agency; no one could ever tell him what to do or how to do it again. But then he thought of Kate and his father, who were both his friends and mentors (despite the occasional disagreement), and he knew deep down that he could never betray them. He glanced around the Saloon and saw Kate, sitting at a table only a few feet away, writing something down on paper. He made his way towards her, thinking about what _would_ happen if he were to agree and join his brother's mutiny. What would his father do? What would _Kate_ do? He sat down at her table and stared at her for a minute, his mind buzzing, until she looked up, a concerned expression on her face.

"When you told me about your history with General Sterling Price, that was a painful admission for you," he acknowledged softly. Will then glanced up and looked at her, asking, "Why'd you tell me?

Kate's eyes squinted with confusion and uncertainty, but she answered the question anyway, with conviction. "Because I knew that you would listen without judgement."

Will nodded, and then glanced down at the table. "Listen, Kate. If you weren't a Pinkerton, what would you want to be?"

He glanced up and saw a terrified expression slowly crossing her face. "Why are you asking me?" she demanded.

"I'm just curious."

Kate continued to stare, and Will saw the pen in her hand begin to tremble ever so slightly. "Have - have you ever thought about starting a family," he continued, "or getting remarried?"

"The Pinkertons is my family," she said with even more conviction than before.

That was all Will needed to hear. He nodded, and then proceeded to tell her what Robert had just told him. When he was done, Kate stared hard at the table, considerably paler than she was just seconds before.

"Kate." Will waited until she looked up at him. "I'm not joining him."

Kate let out an audible sigh of relief, and the tension in her shoulders relaxed. "Good. I - I didn't think you would, but..." her words died off, but there was no need for her to finish the sentence. It was clear she had been scared - scared that she would be kicked out of the only family she had and be told her career was over. It was only after seeing how vulnerable and afraid she had been that Will decided to make a vow. He vowed, right then and there, that he would never betray Kate, no matter what the cost, and that he would never let anyone take her freedom away from her.

He was her friend and he was her partner, and partners always looked out for each other.


	5. What The Future Holds

#5 - " What The Future Holds"

* * *

Kate rode as fast as her horse would let her, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. Couldn't Will just listen to her for _once_? She couldn't believe he went to face Jesse James alone, in the middle of nowhere. What had he been thinking? Once she got the information she needed from Frank James, she had jumped on her horse and began rapidly racing out to the woods were the duel was taking place, hoping she wasn't too late.

 _William Pinkerton, if you're dead you're never going to hear the end of it from me!_ She thought fiercely, tears stinging her eyes as she rode through the snowy forest.

She got there just as they were about to face off.

"Will!" She pleaded. "Don't do this!" Both men ignored her. "Please," she tried again. "You don't have to! Neither one of you do! I'll tell everyone I stopped it-!"

"Hush, woman!" Jesse growled at her, and Kate felt her pleas die in her throat. She stared at Will, willing for him to understand her distress, but he barely glanced up at her. He kept clenching and unclenching his shooting hand, and Kate knew nothing she could say would change his mind. He had accepted his fate - he knew he was going to die.

She watched as both men turned to face each other, and then rapidly drew their guns. Two shots went off, and Kate felt her ferociously pounding heart freeze.

" _Will_!" she cried in anguish. She felt panic seize her as he slumped to the ground, lying comatose in the snow.

Kate was frozen, her breath coming out in short gasps. She couldn't do this. Will couldn't be dead. This couldn't be happening to her.

 _Kate! You can't panic right now - you need to be calm and confident and think this through. Will needs you!_ She reminded herself, and with a deep breath Kate quickly snapped back into motion and slid off her horse, running to Will's side.

 _Calm and confident, calm and confident,_ she kept repeating as she took in Will's closed eyes and saw the blood pouring out from his stomach. _Calm and confident, CALM AND CONFIDENT!_

"Will?" she whispered, and grabbed his wrist. There was a pulse, but it was faint. "Will, hold on, it's going to be alright." She hated the way her voice wavered. She looked around wildly, hoping that maybe someone had followed her and could help her get Will to a hospital, but was met with no such luck. She would have to take care of him herself.

Kate tore a strip of cloth from her coat, wadded it up, and pressed it against the wound, trying to clot the bleeding. She then began digging through her purse, looking for her lock pin. There wasn't an exit wound, so the bullet was most likely still inside of him - hopefully she could retrieve it, just like she did when Kenji was shot. Just as she found the pin and grabbed it though, she nearly dropped it when she heard Will rasp, "Kate? What'ya doing?" He sounded weak and disoriented, plus in a lot of pain.

"Trying to save your life!" She snapped angrily, but inside she felt overwhelming relief. He was awake. That was a good sign.

"I got 'im, right?" he asked, his speech slurred. Kate was focusing on trying to sterilize her lock pin, but glanced over at the motionless form of Jesse James behind her.

"I think so. I hope so." Her hands were shaking and covered in Will's blood. _Calm and confident,_ she told herself, but a few traitorous tears slid down her cheek. They were unfortunately noticed by the disoriented Will.

"I'm sorry Kate," he whispered. "But I had to do it."

"No, you did not _'have to_ ' do this! You could've refused his challenge or at least let the other Pinkertons help and avoided all this trouble, but instead you go out and get yourself shot 'cause you thought the only way to save the town was to sacrifice yourself and become sort of hero!" Kate's voice broke at the end of her tirade, and her vision was going blurry with tears.

 _Stop crying, you need to be able to see and concentrate on what you're doing_ , her mind reprimanded her, so she tried to comply by taking several deep breaths.

"Kate..." Will's voice was ragged. "...thank you."

Kate frowned, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks without smearing blood across her face. "What? Will, you're going delirious. Just stay with me okay?" She began removing the blood soaked cloth from his wound.

"No, thank you. F-for everything. Helping me...being my friend..." each word he said with a gasp, as though it hurt to speak. "I- I couldn't have asked for a better partner..." His eyes began to drift close.

"No, no, _no_! Will Pinkerton, you are not dying on me!" Kate nearly yelled, and then stuck her lock pin inside the wound. His screams of pain seemed to echo in the forest, bouncing off the trees and rattling Kate to her core. It was one of the worst sounds she had heard, but it was the only way she could try to save him.

Will continued to scream and writhe on the ground, eyes closed and teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Kate kept repeating, hating at how much pain she was inflicting him. The bullet hole was just under his ribcage, but it didn't seem to be that deep. After trying as gently as she could to search through the mutilated flesh and pooling blood, she finally located the bullet, and retracted it.

"Okay, Will, the bullet's out, just - just stay with me okay?" Kate practically pleaded, tearing off more cloth from her coat to wrap around the wound. Now that she took the bullet out, she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't even sure if retracting the bullet would save him. His organs could've been punctured or he could be internally bleeding, and there was nothing she could do about it except try to comfort him and hope help would come.

Will's had stopped screaming, but his breathing was still labored and sweat and dirt streaked his face. Half of Kate wanted to give him a scolding of a lifetime for being so reckless and stupid and selfless, but the other half just wanted to hug him and see him smile again. Kate settled for holding his hand and keeping pressure on the wound.

"It feels like...you lit me on fire...from the inside," Will said, and then let out a rattling wheeze she assumed was supposed to be a laugh. "Do you often have...that affect on people?"

"Only on idiots I've grown to care for," she responded, her voice gentle. "Now don't talk; you need to save your energy."

He gave a feeble nod, but then his eyes closed and his head went still. Kate felt panic seize her once again. "Will? _Will!_ " For a split second she thought he was dead, but then she saw the rise and fall of his chest and realized he had just passed out. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Just hold on, Will," she whispered, and gently squeezed his hand. Once he got better, she was going to make sure he knew just how much he meant to her. He truly was her friend, despite all the times she'd denied it, and if she lost him... She didn't want to think about it.

Kate's horse suddenly let out a loud neigh, and she whipped her head around to see another person riding up towards her. After one glance she quickly realized it was Allan Pinkerton.

"Allan!" She called, and was suddenly overcome with emotion. She wasn't even sure how he found them, but at the moment it didn't matter. "Allan, quickly! Will's hurt, and he needs a doctor." Tears began to spill down her cheeks again, which she angrily swiped away. Allan ran to her side and knelt by Will, despair written all over his face.

"My son..." he whispered, eyes watering. "Is he safe to move?"

Kate hesitated. "I think so. I retracted the bullet, and it didn't seem to puncture any vital organs but I can't be sure."

Allan nodded, and then motioned for her help him. Together, they managed to lift Will and carry him over to their horses. After securing him onto Kate's horse, Kate climbed up next to Will's limp form and reached around him to grab the reins. Within a few minutes all three of them had taken off back towards the city, hoping against hope that Will would make it, and leaving both Jesse James and the wretched dueling spot behind them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: And that wraps up season 1! Everything from now on out is purely the product of my imagination, so stay tuned :)_**


	6. Healing Hands

#6 - "Healing Hands"

* * *

Everything was dark.

Blackness consumed him, but it wasn't suffocating. It was pleasant, relaxing even, and for the first time in what felt like years, Will Pinkerton was at peace. Dying wasn't so bad, he thought, if it feels like this. But there was something... _wrong_ , with the sensation. There was a voice, speaking to him, and it sounded a lot like...Kate? The more he focused on the sound, the brighter the darkness got, turning into a bleak grey haze. But the peace disappeared as well, and was replaced by an excruciating pain. Gone were the comforting arms of blissful darkness; white hot pain now consumed both body and mind, and it was all Will could do to keep from crying out in agony.

"Will?" he heard Kate's voice say, and then suddenly the agony subsided and his eyes opened, color flooding his vision. Where was he? For a few seconds Will was disoriented, but then he realized he was in his bed at the Dubios. How'd he get there? He tried to sit up but groaned as pain sliced through his lower abdomen, and then everything came rushing back at once. The duel, Jesse James, the bullet, Kate.

He'd gotten shot, and somehow he had survived.

"Will, you're awake!" Kate's voice said again, and then suddenly she was above him, a relieved smile lighting up her face. "Don't try to move, you might pull your stitches," she then instructed, and gently gripped his shoulder to keep him from getting up.

"How long...how long have I been out?" Will asked, his voice dry and raspy. He watched as Kate quickly grabbed a glass of water by his bedside and held it to his lips. The water was cool and refreshing, soothing his parched throat.

"About two days," Kate finally responded. "Two very long days..."

It was only now as Will's eyes adjusted to the light that he noticed how tired she looked. Her normally ironed and pristine clothes were wrinkled, dark shadows hung under her eyes, and her hair was slightly disheveled.

"Have you slept at all?" Will asked, suddenly concerned.

Kate hesitated before saying, "A bit. But that's not important. I'm just - I'm glad you're awake," she said in earnest. She looked at Will for long moment, eyes glassy, before abruptly looking away, busying herself with something on his bedside dresser.

Will could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Kate emotional, but never had she been so emotional over _him_ before. With a pang of guilt he realized how much he must've scared her.

"Kate..." he began, but didn't know how to continue. Should he apologize? Try to comfort her? He wasn't sure, so he just said, "...what're you doing?"

She turned back to him, a piece of cloth and a small glass vial in her hand. "Getting ointment. After the doctor stitched you up, he left this for us to apply to your wound. It's supposed to help disinfect it and numb the pain."

"That's convenient," Will responded, making a mental note to thank the doctor the next time he saw him.

"How're you feeling, by the way?" Kate asked, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Will tried not to focus on the feel of her fingers lightly skimming his bare chest. "Oh, y'know, like I got shot." He smirked when she scoffed and rolled her eyes. He found a strange sense of joy whenever he managed to exasperate her.

"Good to know you haven't lost your sarcasm." She removed the bandage around his torso, carefully applied the liquid to the cloth, and pressed it to the exposed wound.

Will gasped at the contact. "Cold!" was all he managed to say.

"Sorry," Kate whispered, and then began wrapping him back up with fresh bandages.

"Where's my father, or anyone else for that matter?" he asked as Kate began buttoning up his shirt again.

"They're probably asleep. It's nearly two o'clock in the morning, y'know."

One glance out the window told Will she was right. He sighed, wishing he could get up and walk around or at least do something, but he knew it would only worsen his condition - plus Kate would probably attack him or something if he tried. He turned his head to look at her again and saw she had finished with his shirt and was now fiddling with the hem of her sleeve, avoiding his eyes. He immediately recognized the nervous habit of hers, but was unsure of what was causing it.

"Kate," he whispered, waiting until she looked at him to continue. "What's wrong?"

Kate began to shake her head, her mouth open as if to tell him, _'Everything's fine, no reason to worry,_ ' but then she sighed and avoided his eyes again.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless, or try anything idiotic once you feel better," she began, her voice solemn.

"What do you mean? Kate, what happened?" Will asked, feeling unsteady.

After a seconds hesitation she looked him straight in the eye and announced, "Jesse James is still alive."

Will felt as though she had just dealt a blow to his stomach. They had gone through all of this...for _nothing?_ He didn't know whether to feel angry, disappointed, or scared, so he settled on a combination of all three and demanded, "How? I thought he got shot too! Where is he?"

Kate rested a hand on his shoulder. "Will, calm down. You did shoot him, but like you, he survived." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing her story. "After Allan and I got you to the hospital, Kenji went back to the dueling spot to inquire after the fate of Jesse, but when he arrived Jesse was gone. All there was was a pool of blood left where he had been lying, plus footprints leading away from the same spot. Somehow, he managed to get up and walk away. Kenji tried to follow the trail Jesse left behind, but a snowfall hit while he was out and covered up everything. We...we still don't know where he is."

Will was silent. _What are the odds? Neither of us could kill each other in a duel to the death,_ Will thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry Will," Kate's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "But as much as I'd like to see Jesse behind bars again, especially after all of this, we just have to let it go for now. What's important is that you get better. I...I can't lose you, Will."

Will looked up at Kate and was startled to see a tear slip down her cheek. He'd seen her cry maybe once before, so the scene before him seemed almost surreal.

"Kate," he said quietly, taking her small hand in his own. He gently squeezed it. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

She nodded and quickly swiped the tear away so fast he might've just imagined the whole thing. "I know. It's just...while you were unconscious, I thought about all the things we've been through, and I realized, maybe I - maybe I haven't been the most appreciative of you, so I thought about it and resolved to tell you, as soon as you woke - which is now, clearly - and, I just..." Kate paused her ramble and gathered herself before continuing. "I just wanted to say you're more than just my partner - you're my friend, and also I'm sorry for all the times I've been uncomplimentary towards you. I - I really do care about you, despite what I say."

Once she finished, Will found himself staring at her in shock. He had never heard Kate say anything so...so _nice_ and sentimental about him before. It seemed so unlike Kate, that for a moment he thought he was still dreaming. After blinking several times though, he concluded that he was, in fact, still very much awake, and that Kate really did just admit all of those things.

"There's no need to say anything back, I just, wanted you to know..." Kate said, her voice breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Will looked down at their hands, still intertwined, and smiled. "You just wanted to have a clear conscience in case I do end up dying after all, right?" He smirked at her, and earned a small smile in return.

"Sure, if that's what you want to think," she responded. "Just don't die, alright? I won't forgive you if you do."

"Oh, well I most certainly cannot die now. Your forgiveness just means so much to me," Will teased.

"My forgiveness is what's keeping me from becoming a pugilist and knocking sense into your dull head for what you did two days ago, so I wouldn't joke about it too lightly," Kate retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Well..." Will trailed off and hesitated, trying to think, but found his mind was blank. He fixed Kate with a pleading gaze. "I'm too tired to come up with a comeback right now, so how about you just pretend I'm saying something witty and clever."

"That'll take a lot of imagination, but I'll give it my best," Kate said as she grinned.

"Much obliged."

For the next few minutes they talked quietly about whatever came to their minds until Will could barely keep his eyes open. After he had asked Kate to repeat what she had said nearly four times he sighed and closed his eyes. "Sorry, Kate, but I can't stay awake," he mumbled.

He opened his eyes a bit to see her nod her head. "It's alright, I understand. You need your rest."

"You do too," he informed her. He then gestured towards the other half of his bed. "You can sleep, I'll be fine."

His eyes had drooped closed again so he couldn't see her expression, but after a few seconds of silence she sighed and said, "I suppose an hour wouldn't hurt."

He felt her release his hand (he still couldn't believe they'd been holding hands that whole time) and then felt the bed dip as she laid down next to him.

"Kate," he mumbled, unsure if she could even hear him.

"Yeah?" Her voice came from beside him.

"I care about you too..."

And then he fell asleep


	7. Lost in the Moment

_**A/N: Guess who's back? ME! I'm so sorry for my long absence, but I swear this story isn't dead. I just haven't had the time, or quite honestly the motivation, to write for this fandom for a while, but hopefully another chapter will tide you over for a while. My next update will not take a year though, I promise. Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story. Please read and enjoy (and review if you feel so inclined) :)**_

* * *

#7 - "Lost in the Moment"

* * *

"What about a handbag? Girl's like these types of things, right?" Will Pinkerton asked, holding up a garish bag complete with pink embroidery and coonskin fur.

Kate only had to raise an eyebrow at her partner before he hung it back on the rack stand, mumbling, "Apparently not..."

Kate couldn't help but silently smile as she watched him wander off to try and find something else that could serve as a decent birthday present for Miyo. Throughout the day she had quickly learned that although Will possessed several abilities, shopping for women was not one that he excelled at.

"Honestly Will, could you really imagine Miyo carrying around something as abhorrent as that?" Kate asked a moment later, once certain they were out of earshot of the old woman trying to sell it.

"How was I supposed to know it was unfashionable? At least it would've been something she doesn't already have," Will said in defense, wrapping his coat tighter around himself as a brisk winter breeze blew through the town. "Why can't we just say that the fancy hair pin you bought her is from me, too?"

Kate's sigh was visible in the frigid air. "First off, I bought the pin for her with my own money, not you, so you can't take credit as the giver, and secondly, only a few people are coming to her party tonight, and for you to give her a present out of your own goodwill and fortune would be the kindest gesture you can offer."

The two of them ducked inside an old bookshop for a moment, more to escape the cold than to browse for books. Kate brushed the light dusting of snow off from the shoulders of her coat and looked around the small shop, taking in the particular scent of musty books and old leather.

"You think Miyo likes books?" Will questioned as he wandered deeper into the store, running a finger alone the spines of the old tomes stacked precariously against the wall.

"I'm actually not sure," Kate admitted honestly, watching him crouch down to read the title of a book on a lower shelf. He took one glance at it, snorted, and then stood back up and continued his hunt.

Kate felt her lips tug upward in a smile as she observed him and his amusing behaviour. It was hard to believe that nearly a year ago he was lying comatose in a bed, struggling to heal after his near fatal duel with Jesse James, the infamous outlaw who also managed to survive.

And also allude apprehension.

Kate held back a sigh as she turned to look out the window, watching as a few miniscule snow flakes fluttered to the cold, hard ground outside. They hadn't had a single lead on him for a whole year, and as much as she wished he had just given up his felonious ways and left Missouri for good, she had a feeling that the Pinkerton's Detective Agency had yet to see the last of him.

A triumphant cry brought Kate out of her troubled thoughts as she turned to see Will waving a small leather notebook in the air, grinning at her in success.

"Miyo is always saying she wants to be a detective, and what better way to get her started than giving her her own sleuthing notebook." Will handed the small book to Kate, who swiftly examined it and returned it back to Will with a shrug. Notebooks weren't exactly rare in Kansas City - the Dubios itself probably had several lying around behind the counter - but Kate refrained from pointing this out to her partner, who was looking ever so pleased with his find.

"It's better than the handbag," she finally conceded, throwing Will a smirk. He barely refrained from rolling his eyes and turned away, awakening the older gentleman behind the counter so he could purchase the blank book.

When the transaction was complete, Will and Kate loitered by the entrance to the shop, prolonging their impending departure back into the frigid air. They still had nearly the whole day before everyone was to meet up at the Dubios for the party that night.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Kate asked conversationally. She really wasn't looking forward to the long walk all the way back to her house.

Will shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and settling himself against the door frame. "Probably hang around at the Dubios and see if Annalee needs me to fix anything again. Contrary to what I say, my life really isn't that exciting whenever I'm not on a case."

"Trust me, I know," Kate responded wryly. There had been more times than she could count that he'd shown up at her house in the middle of the day, bored out of his mind and pleading with her to go on a ride with him, or play a game of cards, or just do _something_ to relieve his boredom. She often took pity on him and adhered to his requests, which was why they saw each other nearly every single day, if not the entire day.

Yet it seemed neither of them grew weary of each other's company.

"Well, I'm planning on finishing the new mystery book I purchased the other day - I just started but I think I've already discerned who the murderer is," Kate informed.

Will shook his head incredulously. "Aren't mystery books boring though, after we've solved real ones? I mean, why read about it when you can live it!"

This time it was Kate's turn to shake her head. "Spoken like a true ignoramus."

Will frowned at her, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Like a what?"

Kate smirked and patted his chest with her gloved hand. "Read more, and you'll figure it out eventually."

Their banter continued for a while longer before a loud, pointed sigh came from the bookshop owner, who was glaring at them in agitation for disrupting and delaying his mid afternoon nap.

Will and Kate took that as their cue and reluctantly left, bidding each other goodbye until later that evening.

A few hours later night befell the bustling town, and Kate found herself walking the familiar path from her house to the Dubios once again. By the time she arrived at the Saloon her eyes immediately spotted Will at one of the corner tables, talking animatedly to an enraptured Kenji and amused Miyo. Kate couldn't help the affection smile that graced her lips as she made her way toward them.

Will's eyes met hers as she was halfway to their table, and the grin he sent her nearly mirrored her own. Kenji and Miyo turned to see what had captivated Will's attention and interrupted his story, and had Kate been paying closer attention she would've noticed the covert, knowing look that flashed between her two friends as they regarded her and Will.

"I hope I'm not too late," Kate greeted them all with a pleasant smile. "Happy birthday, Miyo." She handed the girl an elegantly wrapped parcel.

"Thank you!" Miyo said gratefully as she placed the parcel next to two others in the center of the table. "Really, none of you had to get me anything."

"Of course we did," Will argued good-naturedly. "It's your birthday, you deserve to be spoiled for a night."

Miyo simply beamed in response as Kate pulled up a chair, and the previous conversation continued. A few minutes later Annalee and a few other girls whom Kate assumed were Miyo's friends came over with drinks, and they all toasted Miyo and celebrated that she was officially one year older. After they had downed their glasses and requested refills, Miyo opened her gifts, and was pleased with all of them.

"Thank you, everyone," she said sincerely, looking happier than Kate could ever remember.

The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing and laughing as their little group told favorite stories and experiences they had all shared in the past, yet as the clock grew later the Dubios subtly shifted into a dance floor. All the tables were pushed aside and couples were jumping and sliding against the old wood floor, some more in tune with the music than others. Kate was content to just sit back and watch her friends enjoy themselves while she enjoyed her third mint julip, but apparently Will thought otherwise.

"C'mon, I know you can dance," he whined, his pleading likening to that of a toddler's. This was the third time in twenty minutes he'd asked her to dance.

"There's a difference between _can_ and _want,_ mind you," Kate replied firmly. "I know I can dance, but I don't want to."

"Please, Kate? _Everyone_ is dancing, even Kenji!"

"Precisely, which means there's hardly room on the dance floor for another person." Kate took another sip of her drink, inwardly grinning as Will began a new approach.

"What if I got the band to play your favorite song? Will you dance with me then?"

"Probably not," Kate answered. "I have a question for you though - why is it so imperative that I dance with you? This isn't some bet, is it?"

"What? No!" From the shocked look on Will's face she immediately realized he was being earnest. "I've just never had the opportunity to dance with you before, and I think it'd fun." He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet before she could utter any sort of protest. "Please, Kate, can't I have at least one dance with my friend?"

His stormy blue eyes peered imploringly into hers, and Kate found the objection she had been about to give stuck in her throat, effectively silencing her. Only half aware of her actions, she mutely nodded.

"Great!" Will's wide smile broke whatever trance she had been momentarily cast in, but before she could change her mind he was already tugging her into the midst of the crowd, casually slinging his arms around her waist as he swayed with her to the music. "This isn't that bad, right?" he asked cheekily.

"Hmmm," was all Kate gave in response, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows indifferently. Yet if it weren't for all the people surrounding her and the inconsistent beat of the music, Kate found that she liked dancing with Will, and enjoyed the warm, comforting sensation of his arms around her.

She ended up dancing with him for two more dances before she finally called it quits and decided to go home. It was nearly midnight, and she didn't want to sleep the following morning away.

Will, the ever-gentleman, insisted on walking her home, and Kate found herself pleased at his chivalrous assertion. They slowly ambled through the town, pressed closer together than normal (to keep warm, of course), and Kate found it strangely heartening at how far their friendship had grown in just over a year. Will would never have been so eager to dance with her or even cared that she had to walk home in the dark a year ago, but now they had grown fond of and genuinely cared about each other - though how _much_ they cared, Kate preferred to not dwell on.

When they finally reached her house, they bade each other goodbye with the promise to meet up again in the morning, and Kate couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched him leave, never having imagined how much he'd impact her life.

She performed her nightly routines and fell asleep with ease, but was rudely awakened early the next morning by an incessant pounding on her front door. Concerned, she immediately answered and found herself face to face with none other than Allan Pinkerton.

"Allan?" she questioned, standing aside to let him in. "What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here? Not that it's good to see you, of course."

"I'm afraid I've come to bring you grave news, my dear," Allan began, foregoing the chair Kate gestured for him to sit at in favor of pacing.

Kate swallowed nervously, but remained as cool and poised as ever. "And what is the news?"

Allan stopped walking and faced her, his eyes troubled. "He's been spotted - he's in a little town named Marshall, just east of Kansas City."

Kate's throat went dry. "You don't mean - is it -"

"Yes," Allan answered grimly, clearly understanding who she was alluding to. "Jesse James is back."


End file.
